


A Kind Gesture

by PrinceMalice



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Established Relationship, Into Darkness spoilers, M/M, kirk is reaching out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceMalice/pseuds/PrinceMalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim knows how close Chekov and John Harrison were. For the Ensign's sake, he tries not to mention it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kind Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> This really is just a drabble of dialogue that goes along with the events of Into Darkness.

 

_It is my recommendation that you have Ensign Pavel Chekov sit this one out. – Marcus_

_I have already lost one crewmember that I did not consider replaceable; Chekov is an excellent navigator, why should I have to replace him as well? - Kirk_

_He may be emotionally invested. - Marcus_

_Explain. - Kirk_

_Picture Attached – Eating Dinner.jpeg_

_Picture Attached – At the Academy.jpeg_

_Picture Attached –Sharing Umbrella.jpeg_

_What are you implying Chekov’s relationship with John Harrison is? - Kirk_

_Picture Attached- The Kiss.jpeg_

_I understand. - Kirk_

_What actions are you prepared to take? - Marcus_

_Chekov stays, I will handle the situation. – Kirk_

_-_

“Have you decided what to do with the Ensign, Captain?”

“I am in need of a new engineering chief. I will promote Chekov to keep him off the bridge.”

“Do you expect doing such would prevent sabotage from –“

“Spock, Chekov is not going to sabotage the mission. He would never allow his personal feelings to cloud his loyalty.”

“Then why relocate him in the first place?”

“We need a new engineering chief.”

“Captain?”

“And maybe if he doesn’t have to witness me give the order to execute John Harrison, he might be able to keep his mind off it.”

“Sentimental.”

“I’m human Spock, you sort of are too.”

“I am merely surprised that you choose to express your humanity by sparing the Ensign’s feelings and not John Harrison’s life.”

-

“Might I assume that you choosing to permit John Harrison his life had something to do with Ensign Chekov?”

“It’s already going to be hard on him, Spock. He doesn’t need me making it any worse.”

“He would appreciate the gesture”

“Would he?”

“Have you discussed his and Harrison’s intimacy?”

“No.”

“Do you intend to?”

“I’d rather leave him his dignity.”

“Is admitting to having romantic attachments an attack on dignity?”

“I think that as a Vulcan, you would think so.”

“You have said yourself that I am also human.”

“And?”

“I do not think that Chekov’s situation is in anyway degrading, just unfortunate, and I might venture to say, tragic.”

“A tragedy in space?”

“Precisely, Captain.”

“Sounds poetic.”

“Depending on how things play out, it just well might be.”

-

“How are you, Ensign?

“I am fine, Keptin, ve von, and you are alive... Zat is a victory.”

“Are you going to be okay?

“Keptin?”

“If you want to talk –“

“Zo you know, zen?”

“Chekov…”

“I am fine, Keptin, I vill be fine.”

-

“Watching security footage again, Captain?”

“He visits him every day, Spock. I can’t imagine how he must be feeling.”

“When this all began, I too thought it impossible to empathize with the Ensign.”

“He just stares at the glass like he’s waiting for him to wake up.”

“He is. I see him and I see myself in a similar circumstance and I know how deeply he is hurting.”

“Spock?”

“I regret to say, for the Ensign's sake, that I hope Khan never wakes up.”

“Same.”

“Is that selfish, Captain?”

“I don’t know, Spock.” 


End file.
